A Fox's Red Dawn
by Klaww
Summary: Konoha, a place that shunned Naruto out, but now he's gone. A few years later, he's returns, but life won't be the same. Naruto x ? Prob OC
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Naruto jumped across the forest branches. For a 5 year old, this was an amazing feat. He quickly dashed toward a black figure far in front.

"Itachi-san, where are we going?" Naruto asked the black figure who is Itachi. Itachi looked back a t him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we're going to the a little group that I just joined. I'm pretty sure that they'll want you too." Itachi looked back. "Are you tired yet? Do you want to rest?"

"Okay." Naruto jumped down from the tree exhausted. The two were far out of Fire Country borders. They had been jumping for more than 2 days. Naruto reminisced the reason he had left Konoha with Itachi.

_Flashback_

Naruto fell down with a thud as another villager punched him hard in the jaw. He coughed out some blood before trying to run away. Unfortunately, he ran straight into an alley. An alley that was a dead end. The wooden fence that blocked the other side was much too tall for a person like Naruto to get over. Naruto looked at the mob of villagers behind him as they started to corner him.

"Die demon!" One of the villagers stabbed Naruto with a pitchfork. 3 streams of blood came rushing down Naruto's jumpsuit.

'_I can't take this anymore'_ Naruto thought. He curled into a ball and waited, wanting all the pain to suddenly just end, and that's what happened. He heard a whoosh and then, all the pain seemed to go away. There was silence for a few minutes. Naruto looked up and saw a black figure. It turned around and he could see its red eyes with strange connecting curves. He looked behind the figure. The villagers were all down. There wasn't blood or anything. They just…fell out of nowhere.

"Do you want to stay here and keep all of these beatings up? What do you want?" The black figure walked into a streetlight. It was a ninja that was no older than 16. The cold blooded eyes stared meaninglessly into Naruto's soul. It scared him to the brink of death itself.

"N-n-no. I don't want to get hurt anymore, but I do want to get respected within this village." Naruto stood up.

"Then let's go. I know a place where you can get what you want. My name is Uchiha Itachi." Itachi jumped onto the top of a building, and Naruto followed.

_End Flashback_

Naruto couldn't help to think what was going to happen to him in order to achieve such power. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he went and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

Chapter 1: A New Life

"Blah" speech

'_blah'_ thoughts

"**blah" **demon/kyuubi

Naruto jumped onto a cliff with Itachi right behind him. After 5 days of travel, they had finally arrived at the secret "clubhouse" as Naruto called it. There was a strange man waiting for them there. He had weird stuff in his face.

"Hello Itachi. I've been expecting you." The strange man stuck his hand out. Itachi shook it and smiled.

"Hello Pein-sama. I have some news that you might want to know concerning the young boy that's with me." Itachi whispered. Pein looked at him quizzically and gestured them to come closer.

"Kai!" Pein stood in front of a boulder that was "literally indestructible" quoted from Pein himself. The boulder disappeared and there was a huge hole in the middle of the cliff. The 3 walked inside. It was like a house. There were hallways, bathrooms, kitchens, library archives, a meeting room, bedrooms, training rooms and a huge empty room that had a huge stone…guy in it. The thing was doing a seal and it had 9 eyes that were closed. Pein, Itachi, and Naruto walked into the meeting room. A whole bunch of people were there. Most of them looked like creeps.

"Naruto, you'll have to wait outside O.K.?" Itachi more or less ordered him instead of asking.

"Ok Itachi-san." Naruto sat in one of the chairs and waited.

In the meeting room…

"Well lets welcome our new addition to the Akatsuki." Pein turned his head toward Itachi. "He also has some news about a boy that was brought in with him. He is waiting in the other room right now.

"Thank you Pein-sama. Now about the boy, he is the jinchiruki of the Kyuubi. I know of your plans to get all of the tailed beasts but I have a…better idea."

"The 9 tails yeah?" A blonde with a creepy grin on his face asked. The 2 mouths on his 2 palms licked his fingertips.

"Yeah, well I was thinking, why don't we get the child's favor? Then, we would have absolute control over him. If you try to harness the Kyuubi's power via the stone statue, there is a risk that the Kyuubi would run rampage. Again."

"So what are you trying to say Itachi?" A blue fish guy with a huge sword asked.

"I'm saying, Kisame, is that we train the boy to be immensely powerful so he can harness the Kyuubi's chakra himself. Not to mention he will be extremely deadly if we can max out his abilities to use his own natural affinity for wind and the fox's affinity for fire."

"Are there any risks to your "plan"?" Pein was now intreseted in were Itachi was going. If the Akatsuki could get onto the boy's good side and train him, then they would have the Kyuubi under control completely without any risks. The only problem is if Naruto refuses his offer.

"I don't think so Pein-sama. Naruto is completely trustful of me if we can make him powerful enough."

"Good. Meeting is now dismissed. Itachi, I want you to come with me and I'll show you to your rooms."

Naruto looked up and saw Pein and Itachi exit out of the meeting room. Both of them were smiling like crazy.

"Well Naruto-kun, your in the group, but we need to train you first. Do you accept this? You'll get much stronger." Pein stuck out his hand like he did with Itachi.

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped up in the air and grapped Pein's hand and yanked it till it almost fell off.

"Good. Now I'll show you to your rooms and there's someone else I want you to meet."

The 2 of them got their respective rooms. They walked through numerous hallways until they reached another bedroom door. Pein knocked on it.

"Miki are you in there?" Pein knocked.

"Daddy!" A little girl, about the same age as Naruto opened the door and tackled Pein down with a bear hug. Pein lifted her up and set her down onto the floor.

"I want you to meet Naruto-kun. He's going to be here for a long time."

"Hi, I'm Akira Miki!" The girl smiled at him. She had a sandy blonde hair. She was about only 4 ft at the time, and had sea green eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto grinned. He had a first friend and a new life.

Meanwhile in Konoha…

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is gone." A chunin ninja reported.

"What?! What do you mean gone?" The Sandaime basically hollered at the ninja.

"What's the problem? It's just the dem-," he didn't even finish his sentence before a fist slammed into his face and knocked him back a few feet.

"You don't understand anything do you? He was just a human being. He wasn't the demon himself! The demon was his prisoner, and he was the jailor. The 2 aspects aren't the same fool!" The Hokage was furious. "I want 3 ANBU teams to follow me. I'm going to search."

'_Where are you Naruto?' _The Sandaime thought before leaving for the search.


	3. Chapter 2: Return

Chapter 2: Return

Hi again. I haven't updated much cuz I was busy but ill try to update more next time. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Speech"

'_thoughts'_

"**demon/kyuubi"**

2 years later…

Naruto walked ran though the compound for his training. Today was the day. He was going to go back to the place that he hated the most. Of course he was going with Miki so at least he had a friend. He was going for to be a spy and he needed to take the genin exams anyways.

"Naruto are you ready?" Itachi caught him and dragged him into the meeting room. The entire Akatsuki and Miki were there too.

"Okay, now that these 2 are here, we can begin. Naruto and Miki will go into Konoha requesting to be Konoha ninja. Naruto will be incognito as Kazama Arashi. (AN: I'm making the Yondaime Namikaze Minato. He's still Naruto's dad though.) While this goes on. Itachi and Kisame will be positioned near the gates every Saturday at 10:00 PM. Naruto and Miki, you will go to the gates and report whatever you can to Itachi and Kisame. They will report back the base. Everyone got that?" Pein announced the plan. Everyone nodded. "Good. Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk back to Konoha was a tough one for Naruto. The two of them talked about anything to waste time. Food, games, jutsus, etc. It felt like hours but eventually, the two friends made it to the gates of the village that had betrayed Naruto and destroyed his spirit.

"Halt! What is your reason for being here?" A gate guard put up his hand as if to say stop.

"We are ninja requesting to be Konoha ninja. Our previous village was attacked. We were the only survivors." Naruto recited one of the excuses that was given to him at the base.

"How old are you? 7? 8?" The guard was getting suspicious

"We ran when our village was being destroyed. As I said, we were the only survivors. We are here to take the genin exams."

"Fine. Passports. Now." The guard stuck out his hand. Naruto and Miki pulled their fake passports out of their pockets and handed them to the guard. "Okay. Go in and see the Hokage. It's the big tower with the kanji for fire on it."

Naruto and Miki were finally in. Naruto had changed a lot since he last set foot on Konoha grounds. He was now 4 inches taller than before. His hair was longer and spikier, if that was even possible. His fat had all melted away from intense training and all that remained was a strong muscular body. He had his own sword strapped to his back. Even his whisker marks were gone thanks to a little conversation Itachi had with the Kyuubi.

_Flashback_

Naruto and Itachi were in Naruto's mindscape. It w as a vast sewage system.

"Come on Itachi-san. Lets go" Naruto started walking through the tunnels and he appeared in front of a tall gate. A seal locked it shut, and there was an enourmous amount of chakra coming from behind it.

"**Hehehe. I see I have visitors. What do you want kit? I should eat you right now for disturbing me." **The Kyuubi's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Shut your furry trap Kyuubi. We're here to make a deal."

"**He your too young to say those things brat. What kind of deal are we talking about?"**

Itachi decided to step forward.

"Kyuubi-sama, I request that you give Naruto power and a slight physical change." Itachi bowed before Kyuubi.

"**What kind of deal are we talking about? Why should I?"**

"Kyuubi-sama, Naruto needs to hide his whiskers upon entering Konoha grounds. We ask for you to give him some chakra. Enough so that he will go through enough physical changes. Also, I wish for you to give Naruto your chakra over time."

"**You're making a big deal Uchiha. What shall I get in return?"**

"I'll be stronger you bucket of fur. Duh. Don't you want a strong vessel?"

"**Ýou insolent brat! I should eat you right now."**

"Let's see you try! That seal makes me invulnerable to your puny attacks." Naruto gave a loud raspberry. Before Kyuubi could refuse Itachi's offer, Itachi decided Naruto was going to get himself killed. So, he stepped in once again.

"Kyuubi-sama, Naruto will be stronger and more efficient at killing with your chakra. He will be 10 times. No. 100 times stronger than he is right now."

"**100 times eh? Seems like a good deal. Fine. I'll agree to your terms, BUT he must get stronger or else the deal will be revoked. Understand?"**

Itachi and Naruto nodded.

"**Good. Anything else?"**

"Of you could, may we have the fox summoning contract?"

"**At the age of 7? Isn't that too young?"**

"It will only benefit Naruto."

"**Very well. Here you go. Now, GET OUT!"** A scroll appeared in front of Naruto before they were both expelled out of Naruto's mind.

_End Flashback_

Naruto and Miki walked into the Hokage's office. The Sandaime was doing paperwork.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto and Miki said in unison. They bowed their heads. The Hokage pushed a huge mound of papers to the side and got a look at the 2 children.

"Who are you? Shouldn't you be in the academy?" The Hokage leaned back on his chair.

"We fled our village when we were attacked. We ended up here. We were thinking if it was possible for us to become Konoha ninja."

"Of course. Anything to avoid paperwork." The Hokage started opening drawers and cabinets.

"Now where were the sheets? Stupid paperwork." He muttered to himself as he knocked away papers, "Aha! Here we are!" The Hokage pulled out 2 citizen sheets. "Fill those out and we'll put you into the academy. You can stay at a hotel without any charges until I find an apartment for you.

Naruto and Miki walked into the acadamey. Iruka was currently teaching something on chakra and how to control it. 'Chakra control. Hmph. Itachi-san already taught me this stuff.' Naruto thought. He gave Iruka the note from the Hokage.

"Okay. Arashi, you can sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand please, and Miki can sit next to Sakura. But first, I want you to introduce yourselves."

"I'm Kazama Arashi."

"Akira Miki."

Naruto and Miki walked down the aisles to their respective seats.

Ring!

"Okay class, now we're going outside for sparring. Follow me in an straight line." Iruka stood next to the door as everyone filed into a single filed line. They walked outside to the training field.

"Hey!" Sakura called out to Miki. She turned around. "Listen you, Sasuke-kun is MINE so don't try anything sneaking alright?"

"Don't try to boss me around! And FYI, I could care less about your Uchiha." Miki smirked. Sakura fumed like crazy. She threw a punch at Miki's face. Miki just side stepped.

"Pathetic." She spun around and delivered a kick to Sakura's side. Sakura fell face down onto the floor. There was a chorus of oooo's and ahhhh's.

"Hey Miki, don't try to kill her!" Naruto cried out.

"Like you would care. She'll be fine." She smiled at him.

"Okay… so we already had our first spar. Next are Arashi and Sasuke." They stepped out onto the sparring ring. Sasuke charged at Naruto. He threw a punch at him. Naruto simply stuck out his arm and moved to the side. Sasuke crashed into his arm and flipped onto the floor.

"Kick his butt Sasuke!" All of Sasuke's fan girl's cheered for him. Sasuke was pissed off now. He got back up and threw everything he got at Naruto. Naruto blocked or dodged all his attacks.

"Gah!!! Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke, in his anger, used a fire jutsu. The grand fireball hit Naruto dead on. Everyone went silent, thinking that Naruto was gone.

"Missed me," Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and delivered a kick to the Uchiha's back.

"Stop! That's enough Arashi. You've won." Iruka stepped between the two boys. The rest of the day went rather smoothly.

"Kazama Arashi and Akira Miki." The attendant shuffled through here papers. "Okay here we go. All your fees have been paid by the Hokage. Enjoy your stay."

The two of them walked into the hotel room. They got into their PJs and crawled into bed (2 different beds you pervs).

"Good night Naruto-kun."

"'Night."


End file.
